villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dylan Gould
Ok, for some reason people keep putting stuff like "main human", "secondary human" for Transformer villains who are humans. I don't know why people kept doing that, but we don't need to put that. If there was a villain in a story which is a snake, you wouldn't call it the "main animal villain", right? super 04:14, February 14, 2015 (UTC)LetsPlayerPrevailsuper 04:14, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Dylan is not a CM For the first time I will do this; I am against the CM category in this character. Tvtropes failed in this context and put a completely wrong information about him. Dylan is more a coward who did all his atrocities forced just to stay alive. Unlike other human villains who came before in the franchise (cartoons, comics, anime and everything else) Dylan is one of the few human villains that was "imprisioned" to his stupid life. Other humans villains that were forced to do evil acts were not CMs. Harold Attinger, on the other hand, is a human villain worthy of being a CM in Transformers Movie series, because he did everything by his own will, and all his genocide and atrocities were independent; he never had anyone holding him like Decepticons did with Dylan Gould. In short, Dylan is just a coward imprisioned to his own life. "He reactivated the pillar" ... this is nothing, that one of the strangest things that Tvtropes made (and that was MEH cross... no, no, don't do it Tvtropes) It seems that "such act of evil" became too dramatic in Tvtropes. [[User:Prime ShockWaveTX|'Evil For Everyone!']] [[User talk: Prime ShockWaveTX|'The Evil Lives Here']] 23:19, January 20, 2016 (UTC) I agree with you on that one, Dylan would've been screwed if he didn't do it, he was trapped by the deceptions to do their bidding, I do think he's a jackass, but honestly what would you have done if your were in his situation? And how did he cross the meh? It was a jackass move, but not worth of meh, sentinel did a lot worse than him and he doesn't count either.Kevin125 (talk) 00:00, January 21, 2016 (UTC) If I were him simply retreat to the side of the good guys when I had the chance. Unfortunately that "act" was considered a cross in MEH by Tvtropes (stupid), even Soundwave and Laserbeak was worse than him in the movie. In addition, there was also the fact that he loved heroine and tried to find a place for her to survive, that's not something a CM would do. He really loved her, and never had the intention of hurting her like others CMs that at some point tried to kill their love interests in the end like Claude Frollo in Disney version and Emperor Tathagata Killer. [[User:Prime ShockWaveTX|'Evil For Everyone!']] [[User talk: Prime ShockWaveTX|'The Evil Lives Here']] 01:39, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Yeah... I find Dylan Gould much more "filthy coward" than "utter monster." Kind of like a Carter Burke circumstance; he's not heinous enough by his own actions compared to Attinger. It's not necessarily because he has to do this (he's selling out humanity on his own accord) but it's because his line of villainy doesn't extend past much from there. [[User:Dreadnine| '' No fear,]] [[User_talk:Dreadnine|no fun. '' ]] 01:54, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Well he even stated he never wanted this to happen, it was out of his controlKevin125 (talk) 03:22, January 21, 2016 (UTC)